Missing
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: Panic ensues when baby Sam goes missing. AU - Story about fictious children of Abby and Tim
1. Chapter 1

After Lucas' initial jealousy he quite quickly became the big brother his parents hoped he would be. He would bring the baby toys, read to him and generally include Sam in everything he was doing. One might think this was all a good thing but on the whole it was a bit nerve racking to both Abby and Tim who were otherwise quite laid back. The problem was that the small 6 year old would try to carry or lift the baby that was actually too big for him to handle well. Therefore they couldn't leave the baby alone for even a few seconds as Lucas would have the baby whisked away for another adventure. He had no interest in waiting until Sam was actually big enough to participate.

When they tried on many occasions to explain that the baby was to stay exactly where they put him Lucas would answer "But he wants to come and how am I supposed to be a good big brother if I leave him out" and their argument died on their lips.

Summer was fast coming to a close and Abby was doing a bit of shopping to get Luc a few new things for school. He was going to be in grade 1 this year and so he was going to big kids school. As Abby looked at the racks of clothes trying to decide what size to buy, Luc was taking Sam around the store in his stroller. On several occasions Abby grabbed the handle and stopped the runaway buggy as Luc was unable to see over the handle. "Luc please stop… I just need to look at a few things… just sit in front of Sam and tell him a story… I can't have you two knocking over people or shelves." Her voice slightly ragged but her pace was still at break neck speed.

"But mommy he likes going for a ride" Luc whined.

"I know Bear but if you run into something or someone then either or both of you could be hurt" Abby explained without looking at her children but continued to hold up the different sizes of pants to each other. As she turned to hold the pants against her eldest child she was looking at nothing. The stroller wasn't there and neither was Luc. Her job meant that she did not have a normal view of the world and to her everyone was out to get you, or at least out to get her children. She quickly scanned the store and found the boys sitting in the 'play' center Luc filling up the stroller seat around his brother with large building blocks. Sam was barely old enough to smile, but he did it every time his brother was there.

She found it hard to scold him when his heart was in the right place and he was just trying to keep the baby happy for her. Holding the different choices up against his little body she finally decided on the few items he needed and the three proceeded to the checkout line. Being that there was only a few days before school started the line was long and Abby was not the only hurried mother trying to keep her children in sight while she waited to pay.

The happy go lucky Abby was tried to keep Luc in view and Sam rocking in the stroller as they waited. The older woman ahead of her in line struck up a conversation by saying "My grandson starts school for the first time next week. He's so excited. I thought I would buy him a new outfit to start school."

"That's nice" Abby said not really meaning it but being polite. Luc returned again from his short foray into the change room and looked between his mother and the older lady. "Oh is this your little boy as well?" the lady asked. Luc's eyes flashed with anger, he may be small but he hated being called little. "Yes this is my son Lucas" Abby answered looking around the woman to see how close they were to the cashier. "How old are you little fella?" the older woman continued. Lucas who in general was polite and well mannered had an inclination to have his mouth run away from him whenever his temper flared answered the woman in a completely surly tone "I am 6 years old I will have you know."

The older woman taken back by the child's tone as well as surprised that he was as old as he said he was looking far more like he was 4 than 6. "Well… I never… there must be something wrong with him… he's far too small to be healthy… 6 year olds are WAY bigger than that" the woman sneered at Abby "haven't you taken him to a doctor a child like that … failure to thrive…"

The Abby without children would have exploded in this woman's face, but trying to be a good role model for her son she simply ignored the comments, took Lucas by the hand and marched out of the store leaving the unpaid for merchandise on the wrong shelf by the door.

Abby stormed the length of the mall towards the car Lucas having to almost run to keep up with her. By the time she demanded that he hold her hand to cross the parking lot he was crying. "I'm sorry I was rude mommy… I'm sorry" thinking their exit was about his outburst. Now he didn't have any new clothes to wear to school and his mommy was angry.

"Climb in the car Luc we'll talk about it at home" she was too angry and upset, not at the boy but at the woman to say the appropriate things to her son. Strapping the baby in his car seat, folding the stroller and putting it the trunk she watched as Lucas did as he was told but never took his eyes off of her or what she was doing.

Forgetting their little "are you safe" ritual that they always did to remind everyone about seat belts Abby sped out of the parking lot and most of the way home. By the time she pulled into the driveway she had gotten control of her emotions and when she asked Luc to get into the house her tone was much kinder. Sam had fallen asleep on the way home and so she simply carried him in with the car seat and set him in the living room. She had to go hunt for Luc who was nowhere to be found in the house.

Like when Tony had found him Luc was sitting curled up in his fort. Abby crawled in and scooped him up into her arms holding him tight. "I love you very much Lucas Mckenzie Garret just the way you are!"

Confused by her reaction and tone Luc hesitantly asked "you ok mommy?"

"Yes… yes.. I'm fine ..are you ok?" she asked in return.

"I am if you are" he answered looking at her face. She hadn't said anything about him losing his temper or talking back or anything. He was a little confused as there wasn't a single person in his family that wasn't adamant that he be polite and courteous to everyone all the time.

When she finally set him down on the floor he inquired "Do I not get to have new clothes for school 'cause I was rude?" looking at his hands twisting in each other rather than at his mother's face.

Abby scrunched up her face in confusion and then realized that Luc had been a haze of anger of his own about being called little that he hadn't registered anything else the woman had said or that Abby was actually angry at her and not him. Picking him up again she cuddled him close while she reassured him that although his behavior was not appropriate that he was forgiven and that he would still get new clothes but she would return to the store alone when dad got home from work.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tim arrived home to a still fuming Abby and he had a hard time convincing her that everything was indeed 'ok' with their son. What the woman at the store hadn't realized is she'd hit on a very sore point. Abby had been concerned from day one about Lucas. He was born small and continued to be small despite the fact that both she and Tim were quite tall. The doctors had all reassured her that he was fine and growing well, that some tall parents have shorter kids. Nothing to worry about. But a mother of an 8 week old who is sleep deprived and frustrated doesn't always listen to reason. Tim sent her out to pick up the few things she left without purchasing and told her to take her time. They were going to have a boys night in.

Eyeing her husband questioningly she finally agreed after checking the supply of milk she had in the freezer for Sam. Tim lovingly shoo'd her out the door with a light kiss and then turned to his sons.

"Ok boys what are we going to order for supper?" Tim asked to the room at large. Luc's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face. "Take out for supper?" he asked making sure he'd heard correctly. Abby wasn't into eating take out as it wasn't healthy and you always had to eat healthy so it was only rarely that Luc got to eat junk food and it was mostly with Uncle Tony.

Luc poured over the take out menus discussing the pros and cons of each choice with Sam before he stated that they had come to an agreement on Wing House. Tim smiled whenever Luc would declare that he and Sam had agreed on something. The 2 month old could barely hold his head up for more than a few second let alone make a choice about supper plans.

Eating wings, fries and milkshakes they sat around the kitchen table their fingers covered in sauce and ketchup. Tim decided this was the best time to bring up the subject of school. "So you excited about starting grade 1?" he asked excitedly.

"Nope" Luc answered matter of factly.

"Aw com'on Luc it will be different this year. It is 'real' school now, big kids school, math and reading kind of school." Tim was explaining in tone he generally saved for pep talking the baby.

"Dad… school is boring and we don't actually get to learn anything… so I don't see the point… why I can't I just keep learning here… you taught me lots last year when you got home from work… " his words getting more and more whiny.

"Because it's going to be different this year… you'll see" Tim said with some degree of finality that signaled that the conversation was over.

The year before had not been stellar. Luc had entered kindergarten knowing how to read, add and subtract. Which meant that when the teacher was trying to teach the other children to recognize the letters in their name Luc was reading the magic tree house novels and when the teacher was teaching the children the numbers from 1 to 10 Luc was reading the magic tree house novels. By Christmas time there were no more magic tree house novels and Luc's mouth kept getting him into trouble; sarcasm in a 5 year old doesn't go over very well.

Abby and Tim had both discussed with Luc that they felt he needed to stay at school in the kindergarten class because it was a great opportunity to meet the other kids and socialize and learn how to be a good friend. And that those were the goals of kindergarten. Luc generally rolled his eyes at these conversations but went to school each day hoping that maybe he would get to learn something and everyday being disappointed that he didn't. Tim had then started "night school" on evenings he was home early enough to teach something new to his son. He wrote a computer program that ran mini spelling bees and math quizzes for the nights he wasn't there. Luc like his parents was extremely smart and his thirst for knowledge was not being quenched at school. Tim was fearful of pushing his son too hard and so he only worked with Luc when asked. He installed the program and told Luc that it was there if he wanted it.

This year Abby and Tim had high hopes. They had gotten Lucas assigned to a split grade 1 / 2 class in hopes that if the grade 1 material wasn't exciting enough that he could 'eavesdrop' on the older kids work. During the many conversations about school neither parent could get the 6 year old enthused about school no matter what they said.


	2. The first day of school

On the morning of the first day of school Abby woke her eldest son with a kiss on the top of his head and a gentle shake. "Wake up my sleeping bear it's the first day of grade 1" her tone was excited and she had done a great job at hiding concern. Pulling the blanket over his head Luc hid. "Com'on sleepy head… let's get a move on" Abby tried again. All she got was a deep growl from under the quilt. Realizing that this particular tactic wasn't working she changed plans "I have pancakes cooking downstairs but if you don't want any then I will just have to eat them all myself or send them in dad's lunch tomorrow" and with that she left the room making sure to step heavily on each stair as she went. By the time she had made it to bottom of the stairs a pajama clad flash of lightening had whizzed past and Luc was sitting in his chair before Abby had gotten into the kitchen. Hiding the smirk she wore Abby continued to cook Luc's favourite breakfast. Growing up she had always loved school and was saddened that Luc did not but she was going to make the send off as happy as she could in hopes of buoying his spirits into at least enjoying the first day.

After eating enough pancakes to feed an army Luc trudged upstairs to get dressed and ready for school. His stomping on the stairs had matched Abby's earlier ones so she let it go, knowing he too was just trying to make a point.

Abby picked up the now fussing Sam as she headed in the direction of the bedrooms hoping to find a fully cleaned and dressed 6 year old. Unfortunately she couldn't find the 6 year old at all. She had only a moment of panic before she understood there was no way he could have left the house without going by her and so she started the search. She called his name as she went room to room not really looking but expecting to hear the boy moving about. When the first cursory search didn't turn up anything Abby went from room to room looking under beds and in closets. As she passed the bathroom for the third time she heard a soft thunk. Investigating further she found a fully dressed Lucas laying in the bathtub with the shower curtain pulled across to hide himself. Throwing the curtain to the side with one arm and cradling the infant in the other Abby happily replied "I found you!" not wanting to set a poor mood for the morning walk. "Let's get going you don't want to be late" Abby continued without helping her son out of the bathroom but leaving expecting him to follow.

It was moments like these that Abby wished that their family had a more regular work schedule and that Tim wasn't called away to a crime scene at 0600 that morning. A second pair of hands would have made things a lot easier. Standing at the front door waiting for Lucas she called again "You need to get a move on bear." She waited a few seconds before adding "We don't want to be late." An echoing reply came from inside the tub "I'm NOT going so it doesn't matter if I'm late." Abby took a deep breath before replying. "Lucas we are leaving right now and it will be much more pleasant for all of us if you come of your own accord. Trust me when I say that if I have to come up there and carry you to school I will but you won't like that outcome very much." And then she opened the front door put Sam in the stroller and waited for a few seconds, as she was about to turn back into the house to carry one sorry little boy out he appeared at her side backpack and scowl on.

"Excellent. Let's be on our way" her sing song voice forced to keep her frustration at bay and maybe entice her child to want to spend the next 6 hours at school.

The walk was a quiet one and when they finally arrived at school Abby parked the stroller at the edge of the fence. She knelt down so that her face was level with Lucas' and kissed his nose lovingly. "Luc I want you to try really hard to have a good day… remember what I said … If you think it will go badly than there is no chance it can go good… give it a shot.. you're in a split class that should help and maybe Sean will be in your class again this year… you liked playing with Sean right?" Luc nodded. Even with Sean in his class this was going to be horrible but he smiled half heartedly because he could tell he wouldn't get to go play in the school yard unless he agreed and that was the only good thing about this whole mess.

Abby stood at the fence rocking the stroller with one hand and waving like maniac with the other yelling "Bye bye my little bear… I love you… have a great first day of grade 1". Lucas didn't turn to acknowledge her and rolled his eyes as his mother's over exuberance. As he crossed the yard he started to see a couple of faces he recognized and luckily one of them was Sean. The two boys climbed up the jungle gym and sat on the very top bars looking out over the slowly growing crowd of children.

"You excited about school?" Luc asked his friend.

"Sure… a bit I guess… beats being at home with my two older brothers all summer… all they did was get me into trouble… or tease me… older brothers are a pain" Sean answered not looking at his friend but watching as their old kindergarten teacher met with the parents of her new class in the fenced in little kids yard.

"I'm not a pain" Luc said more to himself than Sean.

"I didn't say you were" Sean answered annoyed.

"I'm an older brother and you said older brothers are a pain… and I'm not a pain" Luc said again angrily.

"I didn't mean you… don't get all…" and instead of giving a description Sean made a face and used his hands to signal some sort of negative emotion. Luc laughed at his friend and the rising tension was quickly broken.

The boys sat on the equipment making comments about the teachers they saw, the other students and anything that was not school related. Then the bell rang. Both boys went rigid and looked at each other for support. "Here goes nothin'" Sean said as he swung down. Luc jumped this stomach leaping as he flew through the air.

The boys followed the large crowd of children into the gymnasium and sat in rows waiting for someone to call their name. One by the one the teachers stood on stage and called out their class lists. Sean and Luc sat with the eyes shut tight and their fingers crossed that they would be in the same class.

The gym began to empty as each class left. Luc thought it was funny that they started with the older classes and finished with the first graders but who was he to question their strategy. Ms. Carmichael got to the stage and began to read off the names. Lucas jumped when he heard his name and stood to line up with those who had already been called. Lucas waved to Sean still hopeful as the list seemed to be alphabetical and Sean's last name was Waverly. Luc almost didn't hear Sean's name as he was getting himself so worked up over being in a class with no one he recognized at all. But as Sean joined the end of the line a great big grin spread across the little boy's face. He would at least have a friend to go through hell with he thought!

They followed the teacher down the hall and into the classroom. She instructed them to stay in line across the rear of the class as she called each student to an assigned desk. Lucas couldn't help but huff and roll his eyes; they didn't even get to pick where to sit. That WAS the fun part of first day of grade 1 picking a desk. This was going to be a bad year he thought to himself for the thousandth time that morning.

Lucas quickly realized that Ms. Carmichael had the grade 1 desks facing a different chalkboard than the grade 2 desks and that was how they were separated. When the last student was seated Lucas did something almost without any previous thought to consequence or outcome. Raising his hand politely he waited to be called on "Yes Lucas?" the teacher asked in her sweet teacher voice.

"There seems to be a bit of a mistake" Lucas began his angelic smile plastered on his face.

"Really Mr. McGee, what mistake would that be?" Ms. Carmichael asked.

"I seem to be with the first graders but I'm in second grade so I should have a desk over there" Luc explained calmly and quite convincingly. Sean looked at his friend as though he'd lost his mind. Sean was of the opinion that if school was easy, sit back and enjoy, but he had yet to convince his short friend of that.

Ms. Carmichael looked at the boy in front of her, his feet didn't even hit the floor and dangled as he kicked them back and forth, she really couldn't believe that her paper work was incorrect and if it was he was more likely a grade below not up.

"What year were you born?" she asked hoping to quickly put an end to this delay. Luc being a quick thinker gave the right day but a year earlier. Wanting to make sure that he was indeed in the proper grade Ms. Carmichael tried to contact the front office but because it was the first day of school and things were always crazy busy on the first day she was unable to get through.

Having taught for years she quickly decided to move the small boy's desk into the second grade section of the classroom. He would soon get flustered if he wasn't supposed to be there and give up on the ruse or the office had made an error and he would be in the correct location from the start.

Ms. Carmichael's plan failed miserably. Luc answered every question before the other children. Was the first done the math speed quiz and was the only one who could read out loud fluently. By the end of the morning she was convinced he was a second grader, albeit small and that the office HAD screwed up the paperwork.

Sean and Luc spent recess after lunch back on their jungle gym perch. Sean was shaking his head at his friend's stunt. "What were you thinkin' man? When they find out you're really a first grader their going to flip."

"Ya, but maybe by the time that happens they will realize that I can do the work and I can be a second grader instead. And because of the split class we can both still be together." Lucas added so that his friend didn't feel betrayed or left out. "Just keep quiet… ok?" Luc asked when Sean's lips were closed so tightly they became a straight line. "K… but I ain't lyin' if they ask me directly… got it?"

"Got it" Luc said with a nod for emphasis.

The rest of the day passed without incident and Luc was once again able to keep up in all the second grade assessments. He was happy that Sean was the only one he knew in the class as there was less chance of being ratted out.

As the final bell rang and the kids all started to pack up their belongings Ms. Carmichael asked Luc to come join her at her desk. Happily he skipped over his back pack flopping up and down as he went. "Can you give this letter to your mom?" she asked kindly. At lunch she had made a trip to the office and found that their records also had Luc in first grade and that he had been at the school last year in Mrs. Philips class in kindergarten. She had decided that she would ask the parents to come in for a meeting with herself and the principal and work out the best solution to the Lucas McGee problem. He was in first grade that she had no doubt about, what she wondered was 'is that where he belonged?'

Not having to take notes home in the past Luc thought nothing of it and quickly agreed to pass the letter on to his parents. His joy at having pulled the wool over her eyes, or so he thought, kept a smile on his face all the way to meet him mom at the stroller parking along the fence. Sean being walked home by his older brother Mark waved as he passed the McGee family. He watched as Luc joyfully handed over a letter from the teacher and shook his head. He'd never gotten a letter sent home but both Mark and Andrew had and it was NEVER good news. He hoped his friend was still alive tomorrow or school would be pretty boring without a friend.


	3. The Letter

Abby took the envelope from Luc and stuck it quickly into her bag. She wanted to hear about his day as the happy skipping child she had before her was a very different one than she had dropped off that very morning. Luc hugged her tightly and then skirted around the edge of the stroller and hugged his sleeping brother "Hey Sam you should come to school with me. You could meet Sean and Ms. Carmichael. Wouldn't that be great?" The baby just wriggled now awake but not upset. The infant in his short life had come to expect rough awakenings and as long as it was Luc's face he saw when that happened he stayed quiet watching his older brother.

"Sam wants to come to school with me mom" Lucas declared.

"Isn't that lovely" Abby agreed hoping to encourage the positive attitude to school "tell me all about your day."

Lucas started where stories start at the beginning and he got to the part where they entered the classroom and had assigned seating and then for the first time all day took a moment to reflect on what he'd done. He had lied to his teacher, it was for good reason and worked out but in that moment before confessing what he'd done he understood that not everyone was going to be happy about his deception and so he chose instead to skip the specifics about where he was sitting and the conversation about what grade he really was in. Instead he told his mother how he'd done on the quizzes and reading, but again left out the detail that it was for the second grade class. He quickly went on to explain about lunch, recess and how Sean was the only person he knew in his class let alone grade. Abby listened as they walked home and stopped at the park around the corner from their house to let Lucas play before going home. With only the baby at home she'd been able to get dinner ready and all it needed was heating up in the oven. Tim said he was going to take an hour or so to come home and have supper with the family as it was the first day of school but that he would have to go back to the office once they'd tucked the boys into bed for the night.

Watching Lucas swing, jump and play Abby was so relieved that all had gone well. Remembering the letter she took it out of her bag and read it. And then she read it again. And then a third time just to make sure she'd understood correctly. Having finished her final study of the handwritten document she took a few seconds to think. The letter had been written in a positive light. The teacher wanted to sit down with her and Tim to discuss the proper placement of Lucas in the classroom. Due to his competence with the second grade material she was willing to let him stay there if they could come to some agreement with the administration at the school. By the sounds of the letter the teacher was not at all upset at his deceitfulness yet that was what struck Abby. Her son had gotten what he wanted by lying and cheating. That was NOT acceptable. As she sat and reread the letter for a fourth time she texted her husband before calling Lucas over.

"What do you want mommy? Is it time to go home?" Lucas asked innocently as he still had no idea that anyone was aware of his scheme.

"Yes it is time to go home" Abby stated curtly. Wrinkling his brow in confusion he looked at his mother and then asked "What's wrong mommy?"

"We will discuss it at home" Abby snapped as she gathered up her son's bag and the stroller. Her own parents had always said 'praise in public, punish in private' and the park was definitely public she didn't even want to start discussing it as she hadn't worked out exactly how she felt about it.

The walk home was silent just as the walk to school that morning had been but the roles were reversed. Abby was seething and Luc was the worried one. At home Lucas stood beside his mother not understanding her unexplained change in demeanor and feeling very off balance. Abby parked the stroller in the garage and carried Sam to his bouncy chair. Lucas always no more than a step behind wondering what in the world had happened. Having buckled the baby into the chair Abby turned to her 6 year old and said "You need to go to your room until one of your father or me is ready to talk to you."

Luc did not like being in trouble and generally kept himself in line. Although he understood what he'd done that day was offside he didn't think anyone knew about it and therefore was very confused at his mother's behavior. "Mommy?" he asked with tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks.

"Room! NOW!" was all Abby said while she pointed in the direction of the stairs.

He sat at the bottom of his closet. Something he had done whenever he was in trouble in the past. It felt safe and secure and because it was little bit bigger than a standard closet he had a little bit of room to play with his figurines he stored in a box on the bottom shelve of said closet. However today he didn't feel much like playing, he was too confused about why he was in trouble. He had come to the realization that his mom must have found out about his 'relocation' in the class but he didn't understand why she was SO angry. He had been polite, did all of his work, he hadn't talked back or gotten into any trouble. Daddy had even said in the past that a 'little white lie' was ok sometimes. He'd done it when Grandma McGee was over and had brought the ugliest fruit bowl in the history of fruit bowls and Daddy had said how lovely it was and thanked her but when she left he quickly hid it in the cupboard. So if Daddy can tell a lie why couldn't he. It didn't hurt anyone.

Abby paced the floor her arms flying up and down at her sides as she mumbled to herself. They had not taught their son to lie and cheat to get his way. They had taught him right from wrong. Why then did he feel he should do those things? And then in the next breath she flipped 180 degrees. If this works Lucas will be in second grade, doing work closer to his abilities and he might be happy about going to school every day. He shouldn't benefit from a lie. He needs to be in second grade. Conflicting thoughts and emotions ran through her head as she continued to pace the floor between the living room and the kitchen. Sam's eyes followed as best they could his wondering mother. The infant was confused and the tension in the room made him feel on edge. As his mother walked away from him for the 100th time he let out a wail like no other and sobbed as only a distraught baby can.

Focusing her attention on the screaming infant Abby quickly calmed this time gently bouncing and pacing at a rate more conducive settling her son. When Sam had let loose his first wail Luc's ears perked up and he peeked out his door. He saw his mom walking the floor with his brother and heard that the crying was getting softer and less panicked. He stood at the threshold of his room for some time before deciding that it was safe to venture downstairs. He descended as quietly as he could and stood at the bottom looking forlorn and guilt ridden.

As she passed by Abby asked tersely "What are YOU doing out of your room young man?"

"I wanted to make sure Sam was ok… I never heard him cry like that b'fore" Luc explained looking at his dirty socks rather than his mother's face.

"He's fine. Now go back to your room I'm not ready to speak to you yet" she declared more harshly than she was feeling.

"Ok…. " he turned to comply but then stopped and turned only enough to get Abby to stop moving "mommy why are you mad at me?" he wanted to confirm what it was he should be coming up with an explanation for.

"I am not at all impressed with the gigantic lie you told at school today" she said looking at him pointedly.

"Oh…. That…" he whispered as he slowly marched back up to his room feeling doomed.

It was a long wait at the bottom of his closet before he heard the kitchen door open and close. Until that moment he'd convinced himself that he was justified in what he did and that his parents were wrong to be angry with him. He had accomplished what they had not been able to. He was in second grade, at least for a day, and he had proved that he could handle it. He heard hushed voices and the oven door slap shut before he heard footsteps on the stairs.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Tim had entered through the kitchen door hoping to have a minute at home before the war began. He wanted a minute to pull himself out of 'special agent' mode and into daddy mode. Without it he found that in situations like this discussions quickly turned into interrogations and that was not the way to build a relationship with his children. Luck was on his side today and Abby flew at him wrapping her arms around him squishing Sam between them. "What are we going to do with him?" Abby half yelled half sobbed.

"Give me a minute" Tim explained kissing her gently on the lips before pulling away from her iron grip and sitting down at the table. He was bouncing back and forth just like Abby about being furious that his son would lie so blatantly and so easily and happy that he'd actually made progress where they couldn't.

The two talked over their feelings and thoughts. "There is part of me that wants to go up there and congratulate him on how well he did at school today and say how happy I am for him to have solved his school problem. The other part of me wants to go up there and blister his backside for being so deceitful." Tim explained through his hands scrubbing his face while his elbows rested on the table.

"I've been bouncing like a ping pong ball myself all afternoon" Abby said more loudly than she intended.

It took quite some time for the pair to come to a compromise they both thought was acceptable and could live with. They also discussed when Tim would be available for the meeting with the principal and teacher. "I think we need to meet sooner rather than later" Tim suggested "I can run over to the school at lunch time if you can arrange that" he finished.

Standing he walked over to his still pacing wife took her by the shoulders to still her and kissed her forehead. "This is definitely something that we can solve." With that he turned and headed to the stairs climbing them slowly mulling over the words he was going to use with his son. Opening the door he took a quick look around the room before he entered. He was used to finding it empty. On the few occasions that Abby had sent Luc to his room to wait for someone to come and deal with him later he had always been found sitting at the bottom of his closet.

"Com'on out of there bear" Tim said gently holding out his hand for Luc to take. Eyeing him wearily Lucas hesitated before reaching out. He was angry at being in trouble but he also so desperately wanted a hug and a kiss to make it all better. Tim gently tugged at the little boy's arm as he took the couple of steps to the bed and sat down. Holding both the kid's hands in his own Tim looked into his son's face. He had obviously been crying but seemed to have himself under control at the moment. "Lucas" he started but then everything he had rehearsed walking up the stairs was gone. "I love you very much… you know that right?" the boy nodded his eyes filling with tears again. "Do you want to tell me how things got out of hand today?" Tim's words were said with a gently but had an undertone of an order.

"I… I just didn't want to be in grade 1… I knew I could do it… I DID do it… I DID BETTER THAN ANYONE" each word getting louder and more forceful. Tim took his finger and placed it over his son's lips to get him to stop talking. Yelling wasn't going to get either of them through this discussion. "So you thought that because you could do it, lying was the right thing to do?" Tim's face in a grimace that showed his disapproval of the method his child chose to take. "Not exactly daddy. At first I didn't actually think about it. The idea just snuck up on me and I just did it. I didn't think about it being a lie exactly … not right away.. really I didn't mean to lie … but you said that sometimes white lies are ok" Lucas eyes shining with tears looked up into his father's face.

"Lucas! You know very well how that is different." Tim scolded. The tears spilled down the little boy's face as he buried his face in his daddy's chest and clutched his shirt. Carefully pulling the child away so that he could see his face again Tim explained in his best angry father voice "Lying is wrong and I don't want you doing it ever again. If you lie people aren't going to believe you when you tell the truth. If we have to have this discussion ever and I mean ever again you will be one sorry little boy. Is that understood?"

Luc nodded his head in the affirmative and tried to cuddle into this father once again. Before he drew his son in Tim landed a good swat on his son's behind to help reinforce his words. And then he sat with the child between his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around the little heaving shoulders as Lucas cried. Tim waited for what seemed like a long time but came to the conclusion that it had been a long day the tears were a release of pent of worry and other emotions that had been building over the last week. When Luc was finally quiet enough Tim pulled him up onto his lap and asked "So I hear you did really well with your school work today. Is that true?" giving a big smile to show he was no longer in angry parent mode.

"Ya I did GREAT! I did all the work and I got it finished before anyone else and I read really well and the book was easy!" Lucas' excitement about his day finally had a chance to show through.

"Well we'd better get down to the kitchen so you can tell your mom all about it and we can eat a bit of supper before I have to go back to work" Tim said as he stood the boy up and took his hand to head out of the door.

"Aw. Do ya really have to go back to work?" whined the boy.

"Yes" poking the child in the nose before he swung him over his shoulder and on to his back to give him a ride down the stairs.

Tucking Lucas into bed later that night Abby silently hoped that tomorrow's meeting with the teacher and principal would be positive and Lucas would be able to stay where he was.


	4. Cheating

Sean was already sitting on top of the jungle gym when Lucas arrived the following morning. He began waving as soon as he saw his friend pass through the gates. In seconds Luc was beside him watching over the rest of the school yard. "So I see you lived through last night" Sean said with a sly smile. "Ya, why wouldn't I?" Lucas asked not understanding either his friend's words or expression. "You had to take home a letter from the teacher… what were you thinking?… just handing it over like that" Sean said shaking his head in disbelief. "How was I supposed to know it was bad?" Luc asked incredulously. "cause there always bad you moron… jeez… "Sean answered. "Oh… how'd you know that? You got a letter sent home too?" Lucas asked not being able to recall a time Sean had done anything wrong. "Nah… not me… Mark and Andrew… they get letters all the time… and it NEVER ends well for them!" Sean's eyes growing wide and shaking his head again.

The friends continued to talk and laugh until the bell rang to signal the start of class. Seeing as everyone was to know where they were going on day two the children simply filed into the building and to their classes. Lucas held his breath as he entered the class and hung his backpack on his hook. He hoped that his desk was still with the second graders and that it hadn't been moved back to its original location. Turning slowly to scan the class he noticed that the desks were all moved around a bit. Everyone was trying to figure out where they were supposed to sit. Ms. Carmichael waited until everyone was sitting before she explained "After having met you all yesterday I have moved your desks to hopefully better suit everyone's learning needs. We will reassess throughout the year and move people or furniture accordingly."

Lucas didn't care or hear a word he was so happy. His desk was in the front row of the second grade grouping. He was so excited he almost didn't hear the instruction for the second graders to get out their readers and practice while the first graders had a lesson.

The lunch time meeting with the administration happened without the boy knowing or understanding the implications of what could happen. He blissfully ate his lunch with Sean and then the two kids played grounders with the rest of the class at recess. While he played his parents and teacher fought an uphill battle to have him placed in grade 2 against the administration whose view was that children should not be moved outside their social group regardless of academic success. The conversation was quite heated but it was the teacher's assessment that finally swayed the principal. "I had better not see any need for supplementary help for that child come across my desk now that he's been moved up" the principal scowled as the other three adults left the office. Abby was so pleased, Luc was more likely to be challenged and she was also going to have an easier time of getting him to school each day. She also expected that she would get far fewer phone calls are requests for 'chats' from his teacher about his attitude and language with the switch in classes. She had not been very happy when on a weekly basis the previous year she had been pulled aside by the teacher to explain some transgression her son had committed and then having to deal with it which only hardened the boy's resolve that school was pointless.

Before class let out Ms. Carmichael addressed the class as a whole again. "Class to help us get to know each other a little better we are going to do a little assignment." She walked around the class handing out a couple of sheets of paper. "I want you to answer these questions about yourself and each day we will take a few minutes to learn about 4 people. On your day you are welcome to bring things from home that may help to answer the questions. Maybe you really enjoy baseball and so you can bring in your baseball glove. Does everyone understand?" Twenty-two heads nodded as the final bell rang.

Carrying the papers in his hands Lucas read the questions while he walked to meet his mother. Sean stuffed the pages into his backpack as he walked muttering about how stupid the assignment was. "Why don't you like the assignment?" Luc asked without looking at his friend. "'cause all those 'icebreaker' like things are stupid… no one cares about what you like or dislike… it's just a way to get you to write more… and I hate writing." The last part of the sentence said more quietly. Lucas then understood, Sean hated writing more than anything else, his was messy and was asked to redo it many times to get it neat enough for anyone to read. "Hey I got an idea" Luc suggested "You tell me what you want to say and I'll write it." "Isn't that cheating you doing my work?" Sean questioned. "Nah… it's your words and your answers and that's the important part … RIGHT?" Luc explained adamantly. "Sure… I guess" Sean still wasn't 100 percent convinced but if he could get out of writing even a few things he would be happier. "I'll help you tomorrow morning. You read over the questions and decide on answers tonight and I'll write them out in the morning before school." Luc's conviction that it was not cheating made the other boy feel much better about the plan and quickly agreed to have answers by the morning.

Abby waved madly as she saw the two boys approach. "You're mom sure is excitable" Sean said as they got closer. "Yep… "Lucas said with a grimace. He loved his mother's enthusiasm but sometimes found it rather embarrassing.

"You boys have a great day at school?" she asked excitedly.

"It was alright Mrs. McGee" Sean answered politely as his bother Mark came up behind him complaining that he was supposed to wait at the door for him and that he'd just spent the last 5 minutes looking for him all over the school. The adult's presence curtailed the sibling argument and the Waverly boys took off for home.

As they walked Luc read the questions of his assignment. "Mom… can I bring Sam to school with me?" Luc asked tucking the papers in his bag as he jogged to catch up. "No bear Sam is too young to go to school yet… soon he'll be bigger and you'll both go to school but Sam will be in a different class."

"Moooommmm" Lucas lamented rolling his eyes "I know that… I mean can I bring him for my project? We have to do a project about ourselves and we can bring in something that is important to us… and Sam's important to me!" Abby almost cried tears of joy hearing her little bear talk that way about his brother. She was sure there would be times that Luc wasn't as enthralled with his sibling and she wanted to encourage the love and closeness whenever she could. "I won't promise anything but we will see. You find out when you are presenting and I will see if I can bring him in for a few minutes to visit. Does that sound fair?" Abby asked.

"Sure" her son answered not positive he agreed with the non commitment his mother just made.

The following morning just like he promised Luc wrote out the answers to Sean's questions. Sean had gotten Andrew to read him all the questions the night before so he was right ready for Luc's help. Putting the last period on the last sentence Luc declared "There we go! Homework done… ON TIME!" proud that he had finished his own work and helped out his friend. By the end of the day the presentation schedule had been set. Grade 1's got to go first and then the grade 2's. So Luc wasn't until the following week.

Over the next week there were several homework assignments that Sean bemoaned and Luc wrote out the answers. As far as the boys were concerned all was well. Lucas didn't give the answers to Sean he simply wrote out what his friend told him. So when on the second Wednesday of school Ms. Carmichael asked the boys to stay behind at lunch they were very confused.

As soon as the class was empty the teacher called the boys to her desk. Nervously they shuffled to obey and stood shoulder to shoulder for support. In a very teacherly manner she asked "Have you boys been cheating on your homework assignments?" The look of surprise from both kids gave Ms. Carmichael pause. She had taught for many years and the expression the two children sported was not one of children 'caught' doing something naughty but that of two very bewildered children.

"No ma'am" Sean answered quickly. "Not at all." Luc just shook his head no in support of his buddy.

Taking several pieces of paper from a pile in front of her she laid them out side by side. "If you weren't cheating how is it then that all of these were written by Lucas?" she asked probingly.

"Oh… that's easy to explain" Luc said but didn't elaborate further.

"Explain away then" Ms. Carmichael offered.

"Ya see, Sean isn't so good with his writing and last year he had to rewrite everything a zillion times and he was sad and frustrated. So I told him if he did all the work and came up with all the answers that I could just write them out for him, that way you" he said pointing at the teacher "could read them and Sean wouldn't have ta write it out a zillion times."

The middle aged woman sat listening to the boy talk. His voice was even and he wasn't fidgeting or hiding anything. When he finally finished his explanation the lady turned to the other boy. "Do you have anything to add to this?" "No ma'am… Luc said it just right… all those answers are mine… I just couldn't write them that's all."

"Boys I have a question for you and I want you to think really really hard before you answer ok?" both nodded their heads. "Why do you think I send home these assignments? What do you think I want you to learn when you're doing them?"

They looked at each other and then back to her. Lucas moved his lips from side to side, chewed on his bottom lip and furrowed his brow. He was thinking really hard but couldn't figure out what answer she was looking for. Sean thought for only a few seconds before answering "you want us to learn the information" with a question in his tone.

Before replying she looked to Luc wondering if he had come up with a different answer. When he stayed silent she gave them the response she had been hoping they understood. "Those assignments were all about your families, your likes and dislikes, your age things that were very personal in nature. Do you think you were supposed to be learning about the answers?" She asked eyebrows raised.

Both boys looked at each other and then back to her and shook their heads no, not out of complete understanding of why but at least understanding that no was the correct answer. "If you weren't supposed to be learning about the answers than what was the point of the exercises?" she asked hoping to lead them to the right response. As the last words were out of her mouth, the point of the exercises hit Lucas like a ton of bricks. "Writing?" he asked more because he didn't want that to be correct. "Yes Lucas the writing. Everyone needs to practice their writing skills and I thought that answering questions about yourself and your families would be more fun than just writing words in a writing book. So do you see now why I think you writing his answers was cheating?" Ms. Carmichael asked directly.

"Yes ma'am" they both answered quietly. Then Lucas quickly added "But Ms. Carmichael we didn't mean for it to be cheating… honestly… we just thought I was helping him out a bit… we don't cheat.. we DON'T!"

Sean was already crying quietly he felt both humiliated and ashamed. He tried to do his work so good and not get into trouble because it wasn't good enough… and even that got him in trouble. He couldn't win for loosing. Lucas was starting to panic as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"The pair of you will stay in for recess until Sean has completed all these assignments by himself. While he is writing his answers you will be writing lines Mr. McGee. Go quickly and eat your lunches but come back to class instead of going outside. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" the both answered dejected.

Walking to the lunch room Sean pulled himself together wiping the tears from his face with the back of his sleeve. "We'll never have recess again. I write so slow and there was like 5 assignments and most of 'em had more than one page. And if she makes me redo ANY of them we'll be in grade 5 before we get to go on the climbers again." Putting his arm around his friend Lucas said "it's going to be ok Sean. Just go slow and ask if you can use your old answers so that you can at least copy them out and not have to come up with new ones." With that suggestion Sean perked up a bit and they ate lunch in silence.

Returning to class they saw papers set up at the large lesson table at the side of the room. Pointing to sit down Ms. Carmichael didn't bother to explain further what the boys were expected to do. Only one of the assignments was on the table for Sean, his old copy already sitting beside a new very blank one. A sheet of lined paper was set across from it with a sentence written across the top. "I will not cheat on my school work."

Huffing loudly Lucas sat down and looked up at his friend. Tears rolling down Sean's face again as he looked at the blank lines he was to fill out. "S'OK Sean just do one letter at a time" Lucas encouraged. The boys sat writing for all of recess. Lucas kept staring out the window at all the kids playing and then back to his still crying friend. As the recess passed Lucas became more and more angry with Ms. Carmichael for making Sean write out the whole thing again. He had trouble couldn't she see that. She was torturing him, she was nasty and mean and he was going to tell her to stop it. Just as Luc was about to stand up and start his tirade Ms. Carmichael came over and sat beside Sean. He'd broken the lead in his pencil three times but then and had to get up to sharpen it. Putting her arm around him she looked at his work and said "It looks like you've been trying really hard. I like when students put lots of effort into their work." Sean's sniffles slowed and all the air left Luc's argument. If she's going to be nice he can't yell at her. Arrrgg grownups could be so frustrating.

Each day at lunch the boys returned to the classroom instead of going outside. Each day Ms. Carmichael set out a different assignment for Sean to work on even if he hadn't finished the one before. On Friday afternoon she asked the boys to stay after class for a couple of minutes. Both had looks of horror. So far they had both been able to keep any of this information from spilling home and they both wanted to keep it that way. But if Ms. Carmichael kept them after class they would be late and then they would have to explain why.

Two worried boys approached the teacher's desk, heads hung low. They had been following all the rules and come into class instead of going to recess what could she want? "Boys, I think that you you've been working very hard at recess these past few days, do you agree?" both children nodded. "Since I think you both understand that it is wrong to cheat and I think that neither of you is going to do anything like this again… RIGHT?" she asked pointedly. Lucas and Sean shook their heads adamantly. "No .. No we won't do nothing like that again… we promise.. don't we Luc?" Sean answered. "Not at all" Lucas replied. "Excellent. Then I consider this matter closed and on Monday you can both go out for recess with the rest of the class." Ms. Carmichael shoo'd two very happy boys out the door as she returned to her desk shaking her head.


	5. disappearing

Over the weekend Lucas collected together a few prized possessions. A couple of his knights figurines, his favourite stuff elephant that he'd slept with since he was a tiny baby and a book. Monday was his turn to do his presentation all about himself. All he needed was Sam. "Moooommm" he called from his room. Abby thinking he was in distress ran to him quickly and was annoyed to find out he wasn't in need of immediate assistance. "Lucas what have I told you about yelling. If you yell like that I'm going to think you're injured. Get up and come find me if all you have is a question."

Not really listening he nodded and answered yes at the right times. Then as soon as his mother was quiet he asked "Can you please bring Sam to school tomorrow for my presentation? I got Ms. Carmichael to let me go first so mine is right at the start of school."

"Oh my gosh. Is that tomorrow?" Abby asked hoping her son had gotten the date wrong.

"Yes that is tomorrow. Can you?" he asked again with more desperation in his voice.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry but I won't be able to do it tomorrow. I've been called into court tomorrow to testify about a case I completed before going on maternity leave and I have to go. I am really sorry bear. Maybe you could take a picture of Sam for tomorrow and I will bring him on a different day to visit the class. How does that sound?"

"Terrible" the 6 year old yelled. "You said you could bring him? Remember?" he whined.

"I know but that was before I found out about the court date. Don't worry there will be a time I can bring Sam in for you to share with your class."

Lucas just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't want me to have a good project" he yelled as he marched over to his closet and slammed the door with him on the inside. Abby decided it would be best to just let him calm down and she walked away to get supper ready.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Monday morning was chaos in the McGee household. Abby hated getting ready for court, wearing a monkey suit and heels was not her forte. Tim was still deep in the middle of the case he'd caught on the first day of school and he'd just had several phone calls from his team that they had a new lead and needed him immediately. Lucas still in a horrible temper was storming around the house making sure everyone understood his frustration and anger. Sam was the only quiet one, sitting in his bouncy chair watching as his family went mad around him.

Kyla walked into the mayhem and stopped dead in her tracks. Tim flung instructions at her about Lucas' extra bag for school. Abby called out when she expected Sam would need another bottle and that she'd put it in the fridge. Kyla said "got it" to each of the instructions and then said "I just need to use the bathroom before you all leave" and headed to the upstairs lavatory.

Neither Abby nor Tim heard the babysitter's statement and each ran out the door to their prospective jobs. Lucas sat in the living room looking around. He gathered his backpack and extra bag. He grabbed Sam's bottle out of the fridge and placed everything in the bottom basket of the stroller on the front porch. He then returned to living room and looked as his little brother bouncing in his chair. He gurgled and smiles as his big brother knelt down in front of him and fought to undo the buckle. "You wanna come to school with me today?" Lucas asked happily. The baby coo'd and smiled again. "Thought so. C'mon" Lucas said as he hauled the baby out of the chair and slowly got to the front door. He couldn't open the door and hold Sam, so he placed the baby on the floor, opened the door and then lifted Sam into his stroller. Closing the door after he'd gotten his baby brother snapped in.

"Let's go Sam" Lucas said as he started out for school. Lucas rattled on to Sam the entire way telling him about the project and the other students in his class. Sam sputtered and gurgled as any baby would when they were talked to. Luc parked the stroller where his mother normally did but then realized that he wasn't going to be able to handle Sam, his backpack, his extra bag and Sam's bottle so instead he drove the stroller over to the small grove of trees that lined the school yard. Lucas wanted Sam to be a surprise and so he didn't go to meet Sean at the jungle gym.

Meanwhile at the McGee residence Kyla was starting to panic. She had come out of the washroom to find the house completely quiet. Mr. and Mrs. McGee had left and she figured that Lucas was playing hide and seek with his brother. This had occurred on other occasions and so although she was annoyed at his timing she played along calling the boys' names. After a few minutes of calling and lax searching Kyla kicked it into overdrive, Lucas was going to be late for school if they didn't leave right away and she was starting to get worried. Luc could stay quiet this long but the baby couldn't. She did a room by room search. In and around everything, every piece of furniture she even undid all the beds to see if they were in the blankets somehow. NOTHING. Not a boy to be found. She then went to the backyard and the fort. NOTHING. She went out the front to the porch. NOTHING. This nothing alarmed her even more; she was certain that when she'd first arrived the stroller had been parked ready to go for the walk to school and it was missing.

Kyla had been the McGee's babysitter for years. She started when she was in high school and now that she was in college she would help out when home and when they needed her. She considered herself reliable and trustworthy so how could she have lost 2 children in the space of 10 minutes. One last time she did the circuit of the house and yard. Finally coming to the conclusion that the boys were definitely no longer on the property she called Tim. She knew that Abby was in court and would have her cell phone turned off but Tim should be reachable. The phone rang several times before she heard "McGee".

"Ah…" and before she could say anything else she broke down into fits of sobbing.

"Kyla? Is that you?" Tim asked confused.

"Yes… Mr. McGee… I can't find the boys… I can't find them anywhere… I went to the washroom and when I came out you were all gone and I've been looking for them for almost 20 minutes now all over the house and yard… they aren't here… not anywhere and the stroller is missing and the boys and I can't find them and I don't know where they went…. " she barely took a breath and the speed at which she spoke would have given Abby a run for her money.

"Whoa… slow down… did you look in the fort?"

"Yes"

"In Luc's closet"

"Yes… I LOOKED EVERYWHERE… LITERALLY… THEY ARE GONE!" she yelled.


	6. Searching

Tim quickly updated his team, texted Abby and got the local LEO's involved. He wasn't taking any chance with where Luc and Sam might be. He instructed Kyla to stay at the house just in case they showed up back at home. The detective in charge showed up at the house and questioned the babysitter who by this point was in full meltdown mode. Tim had called all of Luc's friends and none of the families had seen Luc that morning. Tim then called the school. The office hadn't yet received morning attendance but would send someone down to the class right away.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

When morning bell rang Luc pushed the stroller into class. It wasn't easy as the weight of all the bags and Sam made it difficult to get up the few steps. As Lucas pushed the stroller into class Ms. Carmichael smiled at how this little fellow had dragged the stroller by himself that far. She approached him and with a smile said "Luc, Sam has to stay with your mother until your presentation."

"But I thought I was first?" Luc asked unsure of how to proceed.

"Yes, you are but there are morning announcements, the anthem and so it will be best for Sam to wait until all that is over before he comes for a visit. OK?"

"I'll just take him back outside then" Lucas said turning the stroller around and heading back to the school yard.

"See you in a minute then" she called after him. The anthem played, the said the pledge of allegiance and finally the announcements were over and Luc still hadn't returned to class. Ms. Carmichael made the assumption that Luc had been upset and had chosen to wait until his turn outside with his mother and brother. That was until the secretary came asking for attendance. Since this was rather unusual the teacher asked why they needed as she was still waiting on Luc to return. The secretary asked to quickly speak to the teacher in private. Instructing the class to get out their readers or any unfinished work they two women stepped into the hall. Ms. Carmichael was horrified that she had sent Luc out of the school with Sam. She had no idea that he had taken off that morning and that there wasn't an adult waiting in the yard for him.

The information was quickly relayed and any spare staff was dispatched to search the school and grounds. Tim and the LEO's arrived within minutes of getting the news and they too helped out in the search. Tim was still unable to get a hold of his wife and thought maybe that was a blessing in disguise. He did however call Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and the members of his own team to aid in the search. Tim felt much relieved that Luc had made it safely to school with his brother so had only really been missing 20 minutes even though he'd left the house over an hour ago. An amber alert was released and the fire department was also enlisted to aid in the search.

By 10 am Tim began to worry again. Sam would need to eat and be changed. Luc was probably scared and there was absolutely no sign of other child anywhere. By lunch everyone had come to the conclusion that the boys were not on school property or at any park within a couple of blocks. The head detective set up a search pattern and set teams on each of the grids. Tim and the rest of the NCIS family took a few moments to think.

"Tim where would Luc go if he was upset?" Gibbs asked for the millionth time.

"Look I told you. He hides in his closet or in the fort. He's never taken off like this before and he doesn't really know the area that well. We walk him to and from school. There is a park near home that Abby sometimes takes the boys too. But that should have been covered in this morning's search."

"Tony you go with McGee to that park. Ziva and I will do the walk between the house and school again. You guys" he said pointing to McGee's team" will go door to door to all surrounding houses around the school and make sure to look in all yards, forts, tree houses or garden sheds" Gibbs instructed.

Everyone scurried to do their allotted tasks. McGee still unable to reach is wife was on the verge of no longer holding it together. "Probie… it's going to be alright… the boys are fine… I'm positive Luc is just worried you're going to be angry with him and his hiding out somewhere. When he gets tired and hungry or can't calm Sam down he'll go find an adult and they'll bring him home." Tony explained as kindly as he could.

"I don't know Tony… they've been missing for over 3 hours .. do you… " Tony didn't let him finish. "Probie… knock it off… they are hiding… they're not taken…. "and with that he got out of the vehicle and the two men started to search the park. In and under all the climbers, behind the washroom, in the washroom they searched. Tony spoke to each of the few parents that were there with toddlers and babies. No one had seen a little boy pushing a stroller. They were sure they would have noticed if a small child was alone. Tony wasn't as sure. They were about to get in the car and head back to the school when Tim noticed a small backpack leaning up against a tree. He flew over and examined it carefully. The label across the neck "Lucas McGee" confirmed what he already knew, Luc had been here.

Tony called Gibbs, who notified the detective. Pulling one of the search and rescue teams off their course he reassigned them to search the park and the small forest beyond. The NCIS crew and family quickly took up the search as well and clues began to pop up slowly. A baby's sock, an empty bottle, a toy knight were all found along the path that wound through the forest. "See I told you" Tony said trying to keep his friend and old partner from going over the edge with madness. He himself was sick with worry and what if's he couldn't imagine if Luc was actually his own kid. He wasn't sure how Probie was even standing. The searchers called the children's names, walked shoulder to shoulder through the woods looking.

It was when they found the empty overturned stroller that McGee finally broke down into tears, fingering the soft blue blanket Gloria had knit when Sam was born. Tony stood by his side no longer able to give words of comfort. He couldn't think of any.


	7. Going Home

It was Gibbs that pulled the younger man to his feet looked him in the eye and said "We are going to find them… and other than dirty, cold and hungry they are going to be just fine."

Gibbs could say things with such conviction that even in circumstances that seemed that all hope was lost and what he said couldn't possibly be true, you still believed him.

Tim pulled himself together and everyone resumed the search as the team started to collect the stroller and its contents as evidence 'just in case'.

Pushing the younger man by the shoulder Gibbs directed him back to the search line and Tony followed to his other side. Neither was going to leave him. They walked and searched for what felt like days but was only about another hour when a young police officer held up his hand and shouted "QUIET". All human movement and sound ceased instantly each ear turned in the direction the officer was pointing.

Very faintly, quite a distance away a infants cry could be heard. The search party continued in their standard line while the NCIS team and the officer headed towards the noise. They took a step, stopped, listened and then stepped again. This absurd looking ritual continued as the sound of the crying grew louder. Tim's pace quickened and then so did everyone else's.

As they approached it was a young child's voice that could also be heard along with the frantic cries of an overtired, hungry 10 week old. "Sam… it's ok… it's ok… they're gonna find us real soon… Right?... I wouldn't tell you a lie… they're gonna come… shhh shh…" the words were said through sobs of his own. Lost and frightened Lucas was trying to calm his hysterical baby brother but was unable to even stop himself from crying.

Once the voices were heard clearly Tim took off at a run calling Luc's name. Before the child answered Tim heard him say "See … Sam.. See I told you they'd come for us… I told you!" and then "Daddy I'm here… I'm here Daddy" Lucas cried without moving. He was leaning against a tree the baby propped up in his lap bouncing his knees in an effort to sooth the frenzied crying of his little brother.

Tim scooped the pair of them up in his arms and held them to him kissing the top of each of their heads in turn. "Daddy's gotcha now…" he repeated over and over again.

The call went out that the children had been found and the search called off. The paramedics were called in and the belongings that had been found gathered up. The small park became emergency worker central as everyone involved in the search and rescue came to put their eyes on the boys. Their jobs didn't always have a happy ending and when it did they needed to revel in it.

Tim carried the boys back to the park alone even though everyone had offered to help. They sat on the park bench as the paramedics looked Lucas over from head to foot. He had a couple of scrapes but otherwise was in perfect health. Sam was in desperate need of a clean diaper but he too would be fine after a meal. Lucas wouldn't let go of his father or take his eyes off of Sam. Just when Tim thought he had him calmed down enough to ask a question Lucas began sobbing again.

"Get him home, bathed, fed and to bed" Gibbs said "you can get answers in the morning."

The park started to clear of vehicles, workers and onlookers and the NCIS family all sighed aloud. Just as Tim was packing up the stroller and getting the boys into the car a black haired, business suited woman came running across the parking lot in bare feet. Abby was beside herself, tears and mascara dripping down her cheeks. Seeing her boys she grabbed each of them in turn and hugged them close. Unlike the rest of the crew she had not yet had an opportunity to begin to wind down. She had stormed out of the court room ready to spit nails at both the prosecution and defense attorneys when she turned on her cell to find at least 100 messages either text or voice from 10's of different people. She listened to the first message and the last and skipped all the ones in between. So although her maniacal drive through the city was done knowing the boys were ok it didn't stop her from needing to see that with her own eyes.

Tim held her close with baby Sam fussing in between and Luc hanging off of their legs. Everyone piled into cars and headed back to the McGee residence. Tony looked after ordering food, Gibbs brewed a strong pot of coffee, Ziva found some dishes and set the table. Abby nursed Sam before bathing him and getting him into a clean set of p.j.s. Tim bathed Luc and dressed him in pajamas as well. Tim kept poking Luc to keep him awake long enough to eat a bit of dinner.

While they waited for food to arrive they passed the children around. Each adult hugged and kissed the boys and told them how much they loved them. Food was quickly consumed and the boys were tucked up into their beds. Both were asleep before their heads hit the pillow. Tim and Abby stood at their doorways watching them closely before returning to the kitchen and the rest of the family.

Tension slowly evaporated as the evening wore on and the talk flowed a little easier and people calmed down themselves. It was very late when they all finally headed home and the McGee's spent many more minutes staring at their sleeping children before finally forcing themselves to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a new day and all there was nothing they could do right now.


	8. The whole story

Sam woke more than normal and needed to be nursed to return to sleep. Abby was more than a little tired when Lucas squeezed in between her and Tim at 5 in the morning having woken with a nightmare. All may have been physically alright but the boys obviously were still feeling uneasy about their adventure.

When Tim's alarm rang out at 0600 Abby quickly covered Luc's ears and glared at her husband to turn it off. McGee reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the shower to invoke some sort of living being within himself. His sleep had been sporadic at best and was definitely not able to be called restful. Having run off the job yesterday and pulling his entire team and Tony's as well Tim couldn't stay at home today as he wanted. Ready for work in the physical sense he kissed his half asleep wife and his practically unconscious son before heading off to work.

Abby lay in bed as long as Sam would allow it, but because he'd fed so much in the night he slept passed his usual 6 am wake up and didn't rouse until almost 8. Abby was thankful for small mercies and sat nursing the quickly growing baby while sitting in the rocking chair in his room. He happily suckled as she started down at his round little face. "You gave everyone quite a scare yesterday my littlest man. Yes you did. You can't go running off with that big brother of yours. Next time he suggests taking off without an adult you make sure you tell him NO. Got that my little monkeyshine?" As if on cue the infant gave a wide grin and a twinkle sparkled in his eye. "Oh no you don't monkeyshine… you are going to be a good little boy and stay home from now on." She chided softly. Abby didn't see or hear Lucas standing at the door as he listened to her gently scold the baby.

"Mommy don't be mad a Sam. He was a good baby. He came with me because I asked him to." Lucas broke into sobs and then took off towards his own room. Laying the baby back in his crib Abby sighed deeply and then she too headed for Luc's room. As she predicted Luc was sitting at the bottom of his closet. Without asking she picked up her small 6 year old and carried him back to the nursery. Sam lay in bed watching as Abby sat on the rocking chair she had just vacated and held her eldest to her. Lucas' sobs slowed and eventually stopped as Abby gently rocked back and forth.

When she felt he was finally in control of himself Abby said "I think you should tell me exactly what happened yesterday. From the moment you woke up to the moment you went to sleep. OK?"

Luc turned and looked at his baby brother, who smiled back at him, then leaning his head against his mother looking at the closet door rather than anyone he began.

"You told me that you weren't going to bring Sam to school for my project and I was really upset and you said I could take a picture instead. I didn't really want a picture but then you left and daddy left and I didn't have a picture. So I saw Sam in his chair and I thought that "I" could take Sam. I knew how to go to school and I thought he could just stay with me and I could teach him what I was learning at school"

The little boy paused for a few seconds before he explained how he'd gotten Sam to the stroller. "Once he was in the stroller it was easy, we just went to school."

"Bear, why didn't you ask Kayla if she was willing to stay with Sam and bring him for your project?" Abby asked although she too felt guilty that she hadn't offered to ask the babysitter the same thing, having been in such a rush to get to court.

"Cause I just didn't think of it. I thought of a different thing." Luc replied pushing himself harder into his mother's embrace.

"Then what happened?" Abby encouraged.

"I got to school and I couldn't park the stroller at the fence because I couldn't carry Sam, my backpack, his bag and bottle. So I pushed the cart to the tree and sat and waited for the bell. Then when I got into class Ms. Carmichael said I couldn't keep Sam in class. He had to wait with you…. But you weren't there… so I went back out to the tree… and I waited there for a bit…" he stopped and tears started to fall again and Abby began rocking the chair and rubbing her sons back to get him back under control. "But you didn't stay at the tree…. What happened?"

"I was sitting there and started to think that maybe Ms. Carmichael wouldn't let me back into class without you… so I started to walk home… it took a really long time and Sam started to cry…. And he wouldn't calm down when I played with him…. So I stopped at the park and fed him his bottle and he was much happier then… he didn't finish the whole thing but he had some… I sat at the park for a while trying to figure out what to do… "He trailed off and didn't continue even with prompting. He wasn't crying again he was just staring off into space.

Abby decided that asking questions might help. Why did you leave the park? was her first question. It took a few seconds for the little boy to answer but finally he did. "Cause I…. cause I figured out by that time that I was going to be in trouble…. and… then… then … I heard police sirens and I thought they were coming after me… and so I told Sam we needed to hide for a little bit and then we could go home… he agreed with me… didn't you Sam?"

Hearing his name said by his big brother the baby smiled his huge mischievous grin that a 10 week old shouldn't have been able to do with an added gurgle for good measure. Abby had to smile at the interaction before prodding her eldest to continue.

"So we went into the forest to hide for a bit… we were only going to hide for a little bit… but then the stroller got caught on the root and I couldn't get it up.. and Sam was crying again… and I was scared and I … didn't know what to do… and I couldn't figure out how to get out… and I couldn't find so I gave him his bottle and ate some of my lunch and tried to feed Same some lunch but he wouldn't eat it… would you Sam… not even a sip from my drinking box" he looked to the baby laying in the crib watching every move the older child made. Abby continued to rock listening to the story. "But you weren't found with the stroller, you were really really far from there" Abby explained.

"So I had to carry him I thought I was walking home… I guess I wasn't … I had to keep stopping to take a break… and Sam was crying and sometimes he'd stop… but then I just sat down and I couldn't go any farther.. I couldn't… I tried… but I was so tired and my arms hurt I couldn't lift Sam anymore… and he was crying and I couldn't get him to stop… he always stops for me… always…." Lucas looked again to his little brother with an angry glare. Abby recognizing the frustration in her son explained "Sam wasn't being bad or feeling angry at you… he's a tiny baby… his only way of communicating is crying… he needed a diaper change, more food and like you he was very very tired… he'd missed both of his naps that day…. And he could tell you were upset and crying so he was doing the same thing… he was being like his big brother!"

"Oh…" was all that Lucas said to her long explanation.

"Lucas, I love you so much, I love Sam so much... I am so happy to have you back safe and sound."

Abby rocked and held her child. Something she would never, ever take for granted again.


End file.
